Demon Love
by Demon Luna Mae
Summary: Hannah never knew that she would fall for that Demon Claude. All she knew is that he can't be trusted in any way and she despise him. But how about Claude? What does he think of her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything that is related to the said anime. Because if I am, Claude and Hannah would have married together with Pluto and Madame Red being alive. XD**

**How Demons Make Love**

_Normal POV_

Hannah never thought that she would be ever falling in love with Claude. In fact, she has a deep hatred for him because of Alois. She never trusted him. And now, she is wondering how come she got into this screwed situation.

"What do you want?" She asked as Claude approached her in the middle of the night in her room.

"I'm checking you out." Claude answered; the coldness in his voice was quite remarkable.

Hannah just stared at him in disgust.

"The door is always open for you to get out." Hannah spat out at him.

"You can't give me any commands. Remember that I have a higher rank than you and you're just a lowly maid." Claude insulted her.

Hannah just glared at how frank and annoying Claude had been.

"Get out!" She pointed at the door to Claude.

"No." He simply answered and pinned her against the wall. His hands gripping her wrists tightly. His sudden action surprised Hannah and he could see a tint of fear in her eyes.

"You," Hannah muttered.

_Claude_

He doesn't know what has gotten into him. But every time he sees Hannah –especially her bare body parts- he felt something electrifying and burning inside him.

When he was putting his fingers in her mouth, he felt something that makes him want to do more.

Even that one time when Alois asks Hannah to strip infront of them two, he felt hot seeing her naked body. He felt an urge to do something pleasurable to her. Seeing her hot figure –especially her large and healthy boobs- makes him want to lock her up and fuck her so badly.

_Now is my chance... _He thought to himself

_Normal POV_

Claude crashed his lips into Hannah pulling her into a wet and messy kiss. Hannah didn't respond at first but later kissed back and closed her distance to Claude. He licked her lips and she opened them letting him explore and taste the sweetness of her mouth.

"Claude..." She muttered in between kisses,

Hannah pushed herself closer to Claude pressing her large boobs in Claude's chest. He smirked at the softness of her boobs and withdraws from the kiss remove her maid outfit.

"Danna-sama will be mad if he knew that we had sex." Hannah said to Claude as he worked with her clothes.

"Let him be. He won't know unless someone told it to him." Claude answered as he threw aside all her clothing leaving her naked.

"But Danna-sama will pro- ah!" She gasped as Claude grabbed her breasts and squeezed it very tightly.

He smirked at her reaction and decided to lick her nipples alternately. He sucked, nipped, and licked at it harshly making Hannah cry out in pain. He even bit her buds hardly making tears fall from her pathetic face.

_Author_

Well, I know that demons can't feel pain. But in my opinion, Hannah does feel pain 'cause she always cry when Claude is taking a weapon out of her body and when Alois is abusing her. XD

_Back to story_

C-claude! She gasped grabbing Claude's hair.

He then carried her bridal style to the bed. He let her sit at the edge as he kneeled down infront of her. He licked her pussy ever so slowly making her moan and hold into the sheets tightly. She felt his hot, wet tongue gently sucking and licking at her privates. He entered her using his tongue exploring the new place and stopped for a second to remove his gloves as he pushed his whole hand into Hannah's mouth making her tears fall of her eyes more. When he pulled his hand out, she felt relieved but soon to be followed by three fingers pushed into her hole. She moaned at the new move as Claude thrusts his hands in and out of her quickly and hardly with the incredible demon speed.

"Since you're a demon, your treatment would be different from other human women." Claude said in a dangerous tone.

He removed his fingers from her and inserted his whole hand into cunt making her pussy bleed. Hannah cried out in severe pain, her tears falling from her eyes trailing down her face and neck, passing through her breasts. He licked her breasts free from the tears as he began to move his hand slowly. Hannah cried more at the few slow thrusts and eventually her cries became louder as Claude continued thrusting into her at demon speed. Blood and cum rushed out of her pussy. When Claude removed his hand from her, she felt relieved and even more relieved as Claude licked her blood and cum off of his hand and her pussy.

_Hannah_

It hurts, but still, it gives me pleasure. I never expect this human activity to be so good and contenting. I wonder if the pleasure would be the same if Danna-sama will be the on to have sex with me. Claude is indeed good, but I'm curious about doing it with Danna-sama.

_Normal POV_

Claude stood up and removed his pants freeing his trapped manhood. He stroked it a bit then grabbed Hannah by the head and shoved his cock into her mouth. She was startled at first but decided to obey what Claude wanted her to do. She sucked, licked, and bit his member making him moan. Her job is great in making him feel pleasure. He shoved her head even more until his manhood reached her throat. She tightened against him making him shiver. Hannah then massaged his balls and squeezed them resulting to his spine being undulated.

He then removed his cock into her mouth and lay her in bed. He spread her legs and quickly entered her without further warning. She cried out at the sudden force. He fucked her rudely making her pussy bleed even more. She moaned at each thrust making Claude more violent. His pace and force are of that demon and he can't stop himself from thrusting and slamming into her hard. The pleasure is so unbearable.

"I'm going to cum." He said to Hannah.

He spilled his hot seeds into her making Hannah moan loudly. The pleasure for her is unbearable too. She cum for the second time when he pulled out of her. He licked her again making her moan once more.

He then lay beside her and cuddled her in his arms.

"I love you." She whispered into her ears.

"Y-you do?" Hannah asked wide-eyed.

"Of course. Otherwise, why would I fuck you?" Claude chuckled.

Hannah bushed clinging close to him.

"I love you too, Claude." She answered happily.

Claude just chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly before they fell asleep.

**LOLZZ! Okay! I need some comments on whether there is something I needed to change in my story...**

**And also, reviews are great! I need them... XD**

**Meanwhile:**

**Alois: I'm jealous..**

**Luna: Sorry, Danna-sama**

**Alois: *sigh***

**Claude: I enjoyed fucking that maid...**

**Alois: *glare***

**Luna: *gulps***

**Hannah: I enjoyed it too... But it hurts...**

**Claude: Let's do it again...**

**Hannah: But Danna-sama will be...**

**Alois: *glare at Luna***

**Luna: Okay, okay... I'll try to make a yaoi fanfic about you and Claude... And also with Hannah...**

**Hannah: *Smiles at Luna* Thank you, Luna...**

**Alois: Yipee! I love you Luna! *kisses her***

**Luna: Okay, okay... I love you too, Alois...**

**Alois: *Jumps up and down***


End file.
